


Destiny

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Not Beta Read, Photography, Pre-Slash, Single Parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not how Leonard imagined living his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/gifts).



McCoy grumbled about models and their penchant for tardiness. Self-absorbed, narcissistic fucks, the whole lot of them. This is why he preferred working in the field. His camera always poised and never flinching at the horrific scenes that played out around him on a battlefield.

Life liked to fuck with him though. His ex-wife had called him up demanding child support. The bitch hadn’t even told him she was pregnant before handing him the divorce paper. Two years after their amiable (and joyous) separation, she told him that Clay was making her choose between her daughter and their marriage. Naturally the selfish woman chose to stay with the wife chasing twat.

He had gone to his lawyer and doctor to confirm that Joanna was his. When the tests came back positive, he bought a house on the other side of the country and settled down in life as a single father and chaperon to mindless twats who couldn’t tell time!

Just as he was about to call the agency and give them a good chewing out, a disheveled and obvious tired man came in pushing a stroller with a crying child. 

"Hey man, sorry I'm late. Today has been hell."

McCoy stood there blinking at the sight before him. "Who the h-, who are you?"

"I'm Jim, your next shoot. Sorry, my babysitter bailed on me at the last minute. I tried to find a sitter, but everyone said no when they heard David crying."

"Where is his mother?"

Jim picked up the upset boy and bounced him. "She passed away a few months ago. Drug overdose. She got into some heavy drugs when she tried to get back into modeling. I kept telling her she was still beautiful, but the drugs stole that and her life."

The older photographer looked down and frowned. "Does he always cry like this?"

"No, the doctor said he was teething. I use that oral stuff, but that makes him cry more."

"Have you tried a frozen wash cloth?"

"Never even thought of it."

"You should try it, until then... Chekov, could you come here?" he called over his shoulder.

"What's a Chekov?" Jim asked softly.

McCoy smiled wider when the young man came in toting a pouting four-year-old Joanna. "Did you get a new baby, daddy?"

"No princess, this is David. He's Jim's son."

"I'm a nurse, not a princess. Are you going to marry him so David can be my new brother?"

Jim couldn’t help, but laugh at his daughter's antics. Personally, he was waiting for the hole in the earth to swallow him and save him from embarrassment.

"I think we should get to know each other before we get married. Don’t you? Besides, you might not like David. He cries a lot, right now," Jim said with a kind smile.

Joanna rolled her eyes at him. "Babies are 'sposed to cry. They can’t talk yet. You should change his diaper. Mr. Pavel, can David come back and play with us after his daddy changes him?"

Pavel looked between the two adults, clearly asking for a little direction. "If Chekov and Jim are okay with it, then you can play with him for a little bit. Jim?"

"Is fine, I can tell him Russian fairy tales."

Jim nodded and set about changing David before happily handing him off. Once they were out of sight he slumped in the chair and let out a loud sigh. "Thank you, you are a life saver. Is Chekov your son too?"

"I'm not that old," he protested.

"Sorry, sorry. If your daughter is this... assertive, I have to wonder what your wife is like."

"Happily divorced. She's not in Joanna's life anymore. I'm afraid my daughter gets her attitude from my mother. May you never have to meet her."

Jim laughed happily. "She can’t be all that bad."

McCoy rolled his eyes, "she'll having you tell her your size and planning our wedding before we even go out on a date."

Kirk just smiled shyly. "Are we going to do that? Maybe after the shoot?"

"Do what?" he asked, clearly confused as to the sudden turn of events.

"Are we going to go on a date?" he asked somewhat softly.

The photographer opened and closed his mouth a few times before smiling and giving a big nod. "You know what? I think we will. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, but Joanna already likes you and seems to like your son, so why not?"

\----

Two years later Joanna was dressed in a fancy looking dress (I should be wearing scrubs dad! This is not what a nurse wears.) David was pouting in a suit and tie. (This is dumb. I hate it. Can I go and stay with Gramma Coy now?)

Jim was in his finest suit, waiting to walk down the aisle with Leonard to their future.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for weepingnaiad who prompted me with: How about a Kirk/McCoy AU? Fluffy single-parent fic? Or maybe Jim is a model and Len's the Pulitzer Prize-winning ex-war photographer who is doing the photoshoot? (I suck at prompts.)


End file.
